The general objective of our research program is to elucidate the molecular events involved in the interaction of sympathomimetic amines with the adrenergic neuroeffector complex. More specifically we plan to delineate the conformational requirements for optimal interaction of sympathomimetic amines with their various physiologically significant interactive site within the synaptic area (pre- and postsynaptic receptors, prosynaptic uptake and storage sites, and metabolic enzymes). Such knowledge would be prerequisite for rational design or specific chemical agents to selectively modify neurotransmitter-receptor interactions and to eventually replace drugs of less specificity.